Shadow's World
by MINECRAFTIANGEL
Summary: Redclone (Shadow) lives in his own little world called Minecraft! Him and his wife Akira live in a kingdom with peaceful people. Comments are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

My name is Redclone, but my friends and family call me Shadow. Well, most do anyway. I married Akira not too long ago and everything was starting to feel MUCH safer now that I've gotten rid of that demonic entity. My "family" consists of me, Akira the lynx/cat, Storm the gel/lynx, Nikki the Endergirl, Spider the Black Widow, Lykaria the fairy queen, Angel the Cat, and a wolf. (Tell me if I forgot anyone Sinbreaker)

I sat down in my chair and opened up my enchantment book. Rick, our family pet, ran up to me and licked my leg excitedly.

"What is it, boy?" I said

Rick yipped excitedly and ran out the door. I closed my book before reading where I left off and followed Rick. I saw him sitting next to Akira.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Angel is taking her first steps!" Akira said

I watched as my baby girl stood up slowly and stayed up.

"Oh…my…" was all I could say

I walked down the stairs and sat next to Akira.

"Daddy!" Angel said happily

She slowly walked over to me and I caught her right before she fell over.

"She took her first steps way before I could when I was little. I'm a bit jealous." I said with a chuckle

"So that explains why it took Storm a while before he could stand up."

Storm walked into the room to see Angel standing on her own. He smiled and ran to get Nikki. I looked up to see Spider and Lykaria in Spider's massive web on the roof.

"Careful! I can't go so fast!" I heard Nikki say

I looked over at her to see what Storm did to her. My own son is going to be a father, younger than when I was. Seems like my kids are better than me.

"She looks so cute!" Nikki said

"And she's stronger than me at standing when I was her age." Storm said

"I know how you feel, Storm." I said

I hugged Angel and she licked my nose cutely. I giggled and rubbed her head.

"Ohhh Storm. We should get back to what we were doing. Those zombies won't kill themselves!" Nikki said

"Kids and their games." I said

"But isn't your world filled with undead?" Akira asked

"Yeah, but they're friendly." I replied.

A few minutes later, I kicked some dust outside and tossed a stone into the lake. I heard a hiss and a loud thud. Spider fell out of his web again. I turned around to see him with an annoyed look on his face.

"You alright?" I asked

"If you count rolling out of bed in the middle of a good dream and slamming into the floor alright, yeah I'm fine." He said while standing up

"No need to be like that."

"Dude… I fell like… 30 feet."

"Okay. Just go back to sleep. In your actual bed."

Spider grumbled as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door. I looked around and saw a few fairies dart through the sky. I started to walk into the forest when I heard a low growl. I looked into the woods to see a dark blue hedgehog with devilish eyes. Nightmare. He was after me again. But Talkin was at her cave with Ultima. I readied myself for a fight and watched Nightmare. He disappeared and I decided not to go for a walk today.

I warped back inside and decided to play around with Storm. I didn't have anything better to do. I walked up to his door and heard that he was busy with Nikki. I walked to my room to see Akira asleep with Angel. I looked over the hand rail down at the main floor to see Spider and Lykaria playing with Rick. I just decided to take a nap after that. I warped onto the roof, curled up, and closed my eyes.

-so, this is based off of a Role Play Sinbreaker and I are doing. Enjoy! Please, like and fave if you want more! Reviews are great! Thanks for your time !


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I woke up a few hours later to see that half of my body was nearly frozen. I looked around and saw snow falling and I warped inside next to the fireplace that had a roaring fire. I saw Spider struggling in his web. He must have gotten stuck again.

"Need any help?" I said

"Nah, I got it." Spider said

I watched him nearly fall out of his web again and chuckled. Akira sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"You look cold." She said

"I'm almost a block of ice." I said, "Never will I nap outside in winter again."

Angel crawled next to me and curled up under my chin. I rubbed her back and wings and kissed her forehead.

"Why did you give me wings, anyway?" Akira said

"So you can fly with me. I never want to fly alone." I said

Angel mewed cutely and nuzzled my chin. I spread her one wing open and saw that they were big enough to at least lift her off the ground. Angel fluttered her wings and poked at the halo hovering over my head.

"Looks like she likes your halo." Akira said

"I know. I like it too." I said with a smile.

I sat up and kissed Akira and she kissed me back.

-Storm's POV-

I hurled a snowball at my girlfriend Nikki who was carrying our child. She hurled one back at me and nailed me in the face. I fell back into a pile of fresh powder and snow covered me nearly instantly. I went super to keep from freezing and threw a snowball back at Nikki. I heard a low quick warp sound and knew that she dodged.

"Got ya!" Nikki said as she dumped snow on me

"HEY!" I shouted

Nikki warped away and I went after her. I froze time and looked around. I saw half of her behind me and another half in a tree near by. I caught her mid-warp. I hurled a snowball, that froze in time as it left my hand, at the tree and one right behind me. I let time resume and Nikki got hit by my snowball.

"Hey! You cheated!" She shouted from the tree

Nikki warped above me with a TON of snow and let it drop on me. She went super and flew up into the clouds.

"You ain't getting away from me this time!" I said while going after her

I looked around through the dense cold cloud and saw her sitting on a cloud looking down through a hole. I made a low level energy ball and threw it at her. I hit her arm and the snowball exploded in her hand.

"STORM!" She shouted in surprise.

She started throwing energy at me and it soon turned from a snowball fight to an energy fight.

-Spider's POV-

I finally got myself out of my web with the help of my friend Lykaria. I sat down in my web and kissed her cheek before she went back to doing what she was doing. I turned over to see Shadow asleep with his head on Akira's lap.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep." I said

"I know! I love that about him." Akira said while rubbing Shadow's side

"So when is this 'big event' supposed to happen?" I asked

"Soon, I think." Akira said

We talked for a few minutes about what it could be and when. Storm and Nikki walked in with Storm's body half frozen.

"Looks like you two had fun." Akira said

"It was really fun! A little energy exhausting, but fun!" Nikki said

"Yeah! And I need the fire." Storm said

He limped over to the fire and sat down closest to it. I jumped down and sat next to the fire with everyone. Nikki warped her pink pajamas on and sat down next to Storm. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

-yep. Good enough? Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Nikki's POV-

Later that night, I woke up to a loud roar of thunder. I looked over at my gel and saw him asleep. I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I grabbed my black and purple robe and walked down to the hall, passing Shadow's room and heard him talking in his sleep.

"N-no I don wan aiy mor pancakssss." I heard him say

I giggled a little and continued through the castle towards the kitchen. I heard a few glasses clinging together and thought someone was in the fridge. I looked in to see someone dressed in all black from what I could tell in the darkness.

"Who are you?" I said

The man turned around and let out a frightened hiss. He sighed and set the things on the counter.

"Gods Nikki… you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Spider said

"Sorry! I thought you were someone else." I said while flipping the light switch, "Ugh. No power…"

"I know. It's this damned storm."

I walked over to Spider and set my ender pearl down. It glowed a dark blue-green and we could see a little better.

"Midnight munchies?" I asked

"Yeah. You got 'em too?" Spider said

"Yep. It's normal in ender girls. Especially ones like me." I said while rubbing my belly

"Did you think of a name for your kid yet?" Spider asked while making a few sandwiches

"Endrai. If he's an Enderman. Or Endergirl."

We chatted a little more until we finished our snack and hugged each other good night. I walked back to Storm's bedroom and heard shuffling in the dark. I looked around carefully and held up my pearl. I saw someone, or something, at the end of the hall.

"Shadow?" I asked.

I then saw the figure from the light of a bolt of lightning for a quick second. He seemed to have white eyes and a teal shirt. I couldn't see any other feature on him but I did hear footsteps. He was walking towards me! I ran as fast as I could towards Storm's room and heard the man running towards me. I reached for the door and he grabbed my arm and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Did I scare you?" He asked

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked through his hand

"I'm Shadow's friend. Or… enemy. Whichever works. I'm Herobrine." He said

I let out a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I said

Herobrine chuckled and warped away after he hugged me. I shook my head and walked into Storm's room. I got in bed and snuggled up to the warm gel. I kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

-Storm's POV-

I woke up early in the morning to see rain pouring down outside. I turned over to see Nikki's face right next to mine. I kissed her lips and got out of bed.

"Great. This is just perfect weather." I said with a yawn

I heard a low rumble of thunder and looked outside. Maybe it was getting worse. I couldn't tell. I got back into bed and pulled the thickest blanket over myself and Nikki. I wrapped my arms around her and went back to sleep.

-yep. All I had time for. Now if I could only has moar time. THANK GOD FOR WEEKENDS! I'm free for the rest of them so I might post more often! Enjoi!


End file.
